


A Room With A View

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Sherlock's relatives is coming for tea. Of course, just before they are due, Sherlock decides it's time to 'play' with John.  This might become part of a series I'm thinking of creating called 'Awkward' that might include pieces like 'Oops!', 'Handing Out Compliments' and 'On Holiday.'   :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room With A View

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MapleLeafCameo for looking over this for me. Also, I don't own them so I can't profit from writing about them.

It was Sherlock’s idea. It amazed John how many times he used that phrase when attempting to explain awkward situations to people. This was one situation he was _never_ going to talk about again, to _anyone_.

 

John had been kidnapped by Mycroft the day before. Over lunch, in an abandoned warehouse of all places, his brother-in-law had informed the retired soldier that their great Aunt Agatha Holmes was coming to London for the weekend and expected to see her great-nephew, Sherlock and his new husband Doctor John Watson. There would be no excuses. Seeing the elderly woman even had the British Government dancing to her tune told John it was best to nod and smile. Arrangements were made for Mycroft to bring her to Baker Street the following afternoon where John would have tea ready and his husband in a complacent frame of mind.

 

Things had gone well. So well, in fact, it had scared the poor doctor when Sherlock had smiled, said, “Of course,” and even gone so far as to help clean and set up for the visit. Wary, John had looked at the consulting detective sitting in his chair, fingers steepled, as he thought. Before he could ask if Sherlock was close to his Aunt Agatha, the gangly genius had risen from his throne, walked over to where John stood and dropped to his knees.

 

Once again at a loss, John opened his mouth intending to ask what was going on but instead shuddered out a breathy moan when Sherlock buried his face in the front of his husband’s trousers. His left hand was raised to push Sherlock away when the man mouthed at the area where John was rapidly getting hard and the hand decided, all on its own, to instead, bury itself in wonderful curls instead.

 

All rational thoughts fled and, before he knew how it happened, John was bent over the desk they used for work, their shirts discarded on the floor and trousers around their ankles as Sherlock rocked into his prey from behind.  His hands grabbed the edge of the table while he looked out the nearby window and John could see a black car suddenly pull up to the curb. Realism once more firmly in place, John pushed himself up. His partner was having none of it and instead increased his pace, making sure to consistently hit the spot that would make the doctor keen. In no time, John had fallen over the edge, Sherlock following moments behind.

 

When a knock was heard on the door below, John grabbed his shirt and ran for the bathroom, attempting to pull up his trousers without falling as he ran. Seconds later he raced out of the flat and down the stairs while Sherlock sedately went to clean up himself. John made it to the door, a little out of breath and definitely flushed, just as Mycroft opened the door himself. Despite his initial bad manners, it seemed no one kept Aunt Agatha waiting, the introductions and tea appeared to go well.

 

Until, just before leaving, Aunt Agatha calmly asked John if he and Sherlock made it a practice to engage in sexual intercourse right in front of their flat window. As she walked regally towards the stairs, Mycroft raised one eyebrow to communicate his disdain at their behaviour, John attempted to pick his jaw up off of the floor as he blushed and Sherlock grinned smugly.


End file.
